monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Baudet
Daniel Baudet is the socially awkward transgender son of a were-donkey and an onocentaur. Because of this, he is a half onocentaur. With the top half of a human-esque thing and the bottom half of a donkey. Character Personality Daniel is not all that important. He just likes to hang out and read or go on the computer. He is also very stubborn, so be careful when trying to get to know him. He is very sarcastic at times and a bit anti social. He is also naturally awkward and a bookworm. He also draws in a notepad but rarely is seen drawing in public. Well he is rarely seen in public at all. He would rather stay in a barn reading all day and eating carrot cake listening to Cryptaloids. And He also hates Mary Sue OCS and Weeaboos. He can also be social when he wants to be and often wears teal, pink and black clothing. He also hates people who brag and call him jealous when he doesnt have something. He also hates hypocrites who try to act like the innocent victim and make him look bad in front of their followers. Daniel is a transgender, just recently coming out. Appearance Daniel has brown short hair and blue eyes, tanned skin and two donkey ears and a tail. He also has slight bucked teeth and wears glasses. He also wears headphones when he listens to Cryptaloids. Interests Daniel likes to read, eat, sleep, sit in corners, draw, write, create OCS, and listen to Cryptaloids. He also likes to go on the computer to make OCs for fandoms. He may not have an interest in japanese culture or be a weeaboo, but he still likes pocky. Hates He absolutely hates the weeaboos who go to his school. He cant stand how they act stereotypical japanese but they are not. He also hates Mary Sue OCs, which are OCS with no flaws. He also hates the Boo's Adventures Crossover Fandom, which puts Winnie the Boo and every single cartoon character ever made into every single kids boovie ever made. He also hates butterflies and rainbows and unicorns and fluffyness. Relationships Family Daniel is the son of a weredonkey and an onocentaur, which is like a centaur but part donkey instead of horse. He also has siblings, and it is hinted he is related to the Esel family, who live VERY far away from Monster High. His parents are having a bit of a hard time of getting used to and accepting his transition from a girl to a boy, but they deal with it the best they can and support him anyways. He also has a few siblings who are older and younger than him. He loves his family but never spends a lot of time with them. Friends Daniel is almost friendless in Monster High, but he does hang out with a few people once in a while when he wants to feel he is worth something. He is in a group called The Dreamio Teamio with a few girls, being friends with them since before his transition. They are the only ones who understand him, besides his girlfriend Niko. Pet He has a pet rock he named Stanley. He was 5 and lonely give her a break. Stanley is obedient, quiet, glittery, and just beyond fab. He moves when you want him to, he never makes noise, he never will die, and over a long time he has different textures. :P More about Daniel Favorite food Daniel loves to eat anything with fruits and vegetables and starch. He mainly likes carrots, broccoli, celery, apples, cabbages, potatoes, strawberries, wheat thins, hummus, pita bread, and chic peas. She also likes oats and granola, and chives. He also likes these candy sticks called Pocky, which he got from his computer friend Sachiko Ga. Allergies Like all other donkeys and livestock, Daniel is allergic to a plant called Tansy Ragwort. Any encounter with it will make him get an allergic reaction or even kill him. He is also allergic to peanuts, but only a bit. He can be around it, but he cant eat a whole lot of it at one time. Notes *Baudet means donkey in french *He is related to Larry Esel some how *He is demisexual *Like his creator, Daniel is a transgender. (f to m) Theme Song Gallery Dana Baudet.png|Dana's basic Dana Schools Out.png|Dana's School's Out Fab Stanley.png|Stanley, Dana's pet rock Ghouls Night Out Dana.png|Dana's Ghouls Night Out Dana.png|Dana by the fabulous Pippy Mcscissors Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:The Dreamio Teamio Category:Demisexual Category:Transgender Category:Onocentaur Category:Males